


La Dolce Vita

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, The Ending All J/Cers want, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: A snapshot of the future of Janeway and Chakotay.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 28
Kudos: 55





	La Dolce Vita

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that hit me on the commute home today. Who doesn’t need a little romance (with a tinge of smut) every now and then?
> 
> Unbeta’d.
> 
> I own nothing. Paramount owns all.

He’s my absolute favorite pastime. How I once tried to relinquish him to a world I wouldn’t be a part of, is something that my mind and most definitely my heart cannot fathom. But that’s no longer an issue. It’s been over a year now since I took the leap and confessed my true feelings, and I still wake everyday in shock at his revelation.

I stand on the wide deck of our waterfront home, and simply watch him as he works. His exquisite form lights the same fire in me now that it did all those years ago. Why he sweats and toils so, for the likes of me, I will never understand. That’s not true, and I couldn’t take credit from him like that. Everyday he makes me feel the depth of his love. He makes me believe that I’m beautiful, and he never lets me forget who I am.

I look back down to where he was, but he’s gone. It’s only then that I feel him before I actually know he’s there. His warmth surrounds me, as I hear his feet crossing the sitting room floor. When his arms circle my body, my breath hitches in my throat. Kissing my neck, he swirls his hands over my swollen belly. The musky scent of him sends a jolt between my thighs.

“How are you this morning, my sweet?” His words are accentuated by his warm lips on my skin.

“Better now…” 

I turn in his arms, pulling him toward me over the symbol of our love between us. Trying to convey emotions my words cannot, I search his mouth with my own. He tastes of the morning coffee he made for me, and I can’t help but smile against him. His hands roam my back, and I feel the familiar hardening beginning through my nightdress. Pushing myself up on tiptoes, I place my mouth close to his ear.

“Make love to me, my warrior.” 

He doesn’t hesitate to obey my command. Easily picking me up in his arms, he carries me to our bed. Setting me down with a gentility that makes me want to cry, he props my top half onto the pillows, and lowers himself between my legs. I bite my lip as he runs his large hands beneath my gown. Taking a deep breath, I prepare myself for the onslaught of pleasure I know awaits me.

“I love you, Kathryn.”

“Oh Chakotay, I love you more.” 

As the words leave my mouth, he slips his calloused fingers through my slick lips. I can’t help the moan that escapes me. He sneaks one finger around the point at which I long most for his touch. What a tease he is, but a delicious one at that. Before I can think to protest, his face is deep within my folds. My head drops back, and I can’t help but vocalize my delectation.

The delightful torture continues when he glides not one, but two fingers inside my walls. His name flies from my mouth, as the delectable invasion pushes me ever closer to the edge. He drives his digits forward and back with a constant rhythm, and when I begin to squirm, he flicks his tongue against my hardened nub, and my world shatters. As my body convulses and grips him, he pulls himself free, and slides upon the bed to soothe me. As per usual he rides out my orgasm with me, placing his hands over the baby as my body contracts.

When my breathing settles, I open my eyes to find him waiting patiently. He looks into my soul with those dark loving eyes, and I give him the signal that I’m ready for more. Once again, he bears all of the muscle, and flips me to rest on my hand and knees. Gently rubbing my back, he makes sure I’m alright.

“I need you.” I whisper.

He takes my cue, and strokes his stiff member between my cheeks. I could collapse at the feeling, but I hold firm awaiting his entry. He adjusts himself, and growls escape us both as he pushes forward. I will never not long for the feeling of him within me. We were made for each other, and that is evident in everything we do. He settles into a deep deliberate tempo, and I know neither of us will last long. Our morning lovemaking is always like that of lovesick newlyweds, who have been forced apart for days or weeks. 

“Kathryn…” he groans. “You are my everything.”

“You are my being… my heart… my soul.”

Our words intertwine in the air, and the sounds of our mutual climax radiates from wall to wall. I feel him twitching within me, and every fiber of my being seizes in a delightful aftershock of pleasure. As his body calms, he extricates himself from me, and lowers me to my side. Climbing into bed beside me, he molds his body to mine. No words are spoken, but the mutual understanding hangs heavy in the air above us, as we fall into a satiated slumber.

I awaken first, and simply stare at his beautiful features. Feeling our child move within me, only serves to heighten my adoration for this creature before me. I move to get up, and a warm gush of fluid comes forth between my legs. My first instinct is to panic, but I force myself to remain calm.

“Chakotay.” I shake him more forcefully than I intend.

His eyes flutter, but quickly catch the look of shock in mine. “Love, are you ok?”

“My water just broke.”

“Alright, stay calm. We’ve prepared for this.”

What would I do without this man, as solid as steel, always by my side? Before I know it, I’m warm and safe, nestled in a deep bath. The Doctor is here, and Chakotay has a firm grip on my hand. He never leaves my side, as the rigors of labor tax my already overworked body. Minutes turn to hours that feel like days, as contractions build on one another. In my mind I wonder how I ever came to the conclusion that a natural birth was the way for me, but then I feel his reassurances resonate through me.

Before I truly recognize it’s impact, I feel a pressure beneath me, that is unlike anything I have ever experienced. I feel almost outside myself, but the chorus of voices return me to reality.

“Captain, the baby is right here.” I search for concentration as he speaks.

“Push, my love!” Chakotay’s voice breaks through my cloud of concentrated haze.

I’m unsure of how much time passes, but following their charge, I soon hear the flourishing wail of our child. I look down at the scrunched new face, and I’m amazed to see my husband written all over this new being. Just as I become acquainted, I realize a frenzy of activity is happening around me.

As the chaos calms, I find myself completely removed from where I was. Both the baby and myself are cleaned and dressed, snuggled deeply together. I feel the bed sink beside me, and I look up to the adoring face of my husband smiling deeply at the two of us.

“Kathryn…” I can feel the love casting from his warm body beside me. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

“I might be biased, but I think that’s an understatement.” I can’t help but smile wide, as my eyes flit back and forth between them.

He leans in to kiss my cheek, as his tan hand lovingly strokes the downy hair on our son's head. Never once in all my days before this did I expect to feel anything akin to the true sense of meaning I feel in this moment. If I could go back and speak to a former version of myself, I would tell her to erase her feelings of self doubt. I would tell her to be patient. I would tell her that there will be a day when the true meaning of life will surround her existence with a feeling of peace so true, she will never again doubt her reason for being. 

It is this that is La Dolce Vita.


End file.
